


A day in the life

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Living with Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of the Avengers' lives with their Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

Trainin’ with the little guy.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/pPHpN)


	2. Fame

Tony and Ninetails being fabulous.

[ ](http://imgur.com/Bdipw)


	3. Shield-brothers

“WORRY NOT, MY FRIENDS. I SHALL HELP YOU ALL BECOME GREAT, MIGHTY WARRIORS!”

[ ](http://imgur.com/IBNb6)


	4. Clothes duty

Togekiss knows to be prepared!

[ ](http://imgur.com/gpKXB)


	5. Keep on running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Bruce drawing because I couldn’t stop thinking about it. So more headcanon:
> 
> Though Bruce is uncomfortable with the idea of putting Pokemon inside Pokeballs, it’s become a necessity for certain members of his team because of his habit of traveling long distances when he’s the Hulk. As such, whenever he ends up running off god knows where, it’s become Togekiss’ job to put his Pokemon inside Pokeballs, pack them up into its satchel, and follow after Bruce.
> 
> Bruce also needs to put his Pokemon away when traveling incognito (military was starting to recognize his Pokemon) or on Lapras since there’s just not enough space for everyone.
> 
> [Appleteeth](http://appleteeth.tumblr.com) over at tumblr also a [short accompanying dialogue piece!](http://appleteeth.tumblr.com/post/28113054320/feriowind-another-bruce-drawing-because-i) Which you guys should totally read!!

[ ](http://imgur.com/WpL5r)


	6. we are alike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's first meeting with Sneasel when she was a young girl.

[ ](http://imgur.com/DQhhX)


	7. Freefall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to capture what I thought Clint would do with his Pokemon when traveling in the air. I hope this makes sense?? I wanted to practice action scenes….

[ ](http://imgur.com/DSCsu)

[ ](http://imgur.com/IMlRQ)


	8. Nice to meet you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve met his first Braviary, Braviary Sr., when he first stepped into his role as Captain America in the USO shows.
> 
> Braviary Sr. was actually an actor Pokemon who had become a symbol for America in the early days of the war. He (I think I’ll start using gender pronouns now since “it” is getting a bit repetitive…) had been brought in to the USO shows to help generate more popularity for Captain America, and it had also been an attempt to the create the greatest American duo to generate more morale for the American people.
> 
> And while the two were fantastic and well-loved on stage, Steve and Braviary Sr. actually didn’t get along at first at all. Or to be more accurate, Steve wanted to make friends, but Braviary Sr. just did not care for Captain America. He was very much under the belief that he alone would be enough for America and that Captain America was a clueless hack who had terrible showmanship.
> 
> He eventually does warm up to Steve after performing countless shows with him, but it isn’t until they go overseas to perform for the soldiers and Steve goes off to rescue Bucky that Braviary Sr. really understands who Steve is. After seeing Captain America in battle for the first time, Braviary Sr. becomes inspired to fight as well and quickly blooms into a formidable foe alongside Steve and his Growlithe.
> 
> After Steve fell into the Ice, Braviary Sr. continued on fighting, and was awarded the highest honors after the war. After that, he fathered Braviary II, who in turn gave birth to Braviary III, who is Steve’s current Braviary.

[ ](http://imgur.com/rEUvn)


	9. here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Ninetails finding comfort in one another due to Howard’s neglect.

[ ](http://imgur.com/ldV1D)


	10. I won't fail you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor cradling an injured Pichu in his arms. ;^; He’s already failed Loki, he’ll be damned before he fails his Pokemon.

[ ](http://imgur.com/6AmdO)


	11. well loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce trying to do science but getting interrupted by Jigglypuff, who does not appreciate Tony taking away Bruce’s attention. Porygon Z just watches…..

[ ](http://imgur.com/rrrSy)


	12. my wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha doing some espionage using Crobat as her wings! :P They probably wouldn’t be all lit up because they’d probably be shot down if that were the case, but for the sake of an interesting looking drawing, they are….

[ ](http://imgur.com/dTCy0)


	13. a bit of an enthusiast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil getting some new Captain America cards that he bought off eBay!
> 
> And here’s the backstory on how Phil got his Pokemon.
> 
> When Phil saw Captain America for the first time as a child and became absolutely captivated by the hero, there was one thing that he knew he had to do: get his own Growlithe. The majority of young Phil’s free-time (we’re talking when he was about 8 years old here) was spent hunting for a Growlithe. For two years he searched, riding his bicycle to any patch of wilderness he could find, even on vacation, until finally he found one that just happened to be roaming nearby his house.
> 
> The confrontation was not the most glorious moment of Phil’s life as it mainly consisted of him chasing down the Growlithe while screaming at the top of his lungs that yes! He finally found him and now he was his! After an impromptu wrestling match on the floor though followed by a singed shirt and burnt off eyebrow, Phil caught Growlithe with a Pokeball.
> 
> Though not exactly on friendly terms at first due to Phil’s method of catching Growlithe, they quickly became friends when Phil started telling him about Captain America’s own amazing, buttkicking Growlithe that fought alongside him during WWII where they kicked lots of Nazi butt. After that, both SHIELD agent to-be and fiery dog became die-hard Captain America fans…..
> 
> Gallade, meanwhile, never really understood the love they had for the American hero. They’d never met the man and he never saved their lives, so why worship him? In Gallade’s honest opinion, if there were any real heroes around, it was Phil and Growlithe themselves, who had rescued Gallade when he was still a Ralts from a group of vicious Pokemon trainers intent on tormenting him to death. But he supposed it didn’t really matter all that much, because if they were happy collecting strange pieces of paper and other trinkets with the Captain and his Pokemon’s faces plastered all over them, then they could damn well do it. They certainly deserved all the happiness in the world.

[ ](http://imgur.com/tRyf0)


	14. I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony reaching for Riolu after crashing Mark I.
> 
> Riolu and Tony’s story is quite long! I tried making this accurate to some parts of the movie, but I didn’t have much to reference off of, so apologies if I’m just pulling stuff out of thin air as my memory is rather dodgy…..
> 
> Riolu first met Yinsen a couple months before they were captured by the Ten Rings. She had lost her home and family in an attack, and Yinsen, who had been traveling and tending to the injured, found her and took her under his wing. Together they journeyed until finally they went back to Yinsen’s home in Gulmira. Due incredibly unfortunate timing though, the Ten Rings chose that moment to descend upon the village as they had heard from word of mouth that Yinsen had some knowledge of engineering. At that time, they were looking for any men that could possibly replicate the Stark weapons.
> 
> Yinsen refused, but after they threatened to shoot Riolu dead, he agreed without a fight (at this point his family was already dead, having died in an earlier cross-fire between Raza’s gang and various soldiers).
> 
> Riolu, heart heavy with guilt for being the reason Yinsen agreed to aiding the people he so disagreed with, tried to make up for it by being the most diligent aid she could be to her friend. Yinsen never held it against her, but was thankful nevertheless for the help.
> 
> When Tony was brought in dying, Yinsen was called in to patch him as he was the only proficient doctor on the premise. Together with some help from Riolu, they saved Tony’s life with a car battery. Though distrustful of Tony at first simply because most of the humans she had ever met were quite cruel, Riolu slowly warmed up to him and learnt that Tony’s way of talking was generally not meant to be taken very seriously, and that he seemed to be quite kind and friendly under his sarcastic demeanor and sharp wit.
> 
> For two months (at least I think it was two months) the three of them supported each in the oppressive cave before finally Tony and Yinsen finished the Mark I armor. At that moment though, Raza’s men came in and demanded to see what was going on, but was blown away by the bomb on the door. Yinsen, sensing that he had to buy time, but couldn’t let either Tony nor Riolu come with him as it was clearly a suicide mission, forcibly put Riolu into a Pokeball and left Tony in the armor to finish downloading.
> 
> Enraged at being forced away, Riolu fought against the constraints of the Pokeball before managing to break free around the same time Tony’s armor became ready to move. She ran off without him though, heart spiking in fear at the possibility that Yinsen could be dead. Tony followed quickly behind, but both were too late as Yinsen laid bleeding on the floor. On his last breath, Yinsen asked Tony to take care of Riolu because he could no longer, and asked the same of Riolu to watch over Tony. Riolu was crushed, having lost her family not even a year ago and to lose her dearest friend so soon afterwards was too much. Tony pulled Riolu away from Yinsen’s body, much to her protest, and together they escaped the burning compound to possible freedom.
> 
> Said freedom was a crash into the middle of nowhere, where Tony had to carry an unconscious Riolu for some hours. When Riolu awoke though, she lashed out at Tony, her grief taking the form of anger for not being able to save Yinsen. Tony took her angry scratches and yowling with a bowed head, as he too felt the heavy guilt for having failed the doctor after he had saved Tony’s life.
> 
> For a day Riolu split ways with Tony in the desert, quite sure she wouldn’t be able to stand his presence. But as the hours passed, Riolu remembered the promise Yinsen asked her to keep, and the days the three of them spent together to keep each other from being crushed by their cruel living conditions, and knew that and the two months they were together, Tony had become as dear of a friend as Yinsen had been. Heart clenched with guilt, she hurried back after Tony, using all her senses to track down her friend in the endless desert.
> 
> Once reunited, they promised to stick by one another and to uphold Yinsen’s wishes. And so together they traveled until finally they were rescued by Rhodey.
> 
> ——-
> 
> Riolu evolved into Lucario during Tony’s battle with Obadiah, her determination to save Tony’s life triggering the change.
> 
> Gallade actually has a bit of crush on Lucario as he finds her to be quite cool and mysterious. Lucario is rather oblivious to this.

[ ](http://imgur.com/MIhXm)


	15. secret paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very colorful drawing of young Loki traveling with Gastly between worlds on the secret paths between the stars~!
> 
> I am quite proud of how the background turned out. I rarely paint, so I am surprised that it actually looks like a nebula hahahaha.

[ ](http://imgur.com/Qio6R)


	16. together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s reunion with Growlithe, now an Arcanine.
> 
> ———
> 
> When Steve was first found under the ice, Arcanine was one of the first notified, having worked for SHIELD for several decades already. He was ecstatic over the news, and scared as well because it was just too good to be true. How could Steve possibly still be alive and well after being in the ice for 70 years? But Arcanine kept hope nevertheless, and guarded Steve’s room with a renewed vigor that he had lost after Steve’s ‘death’.
> 
> The day Steve woke, Arcanine was told to stay hidden because they didn’t want Steve going into shock over being in the future. Frustrated but unwilling to to put Steve in distress, Arcanine reluctantly agreed and waited. The wait was cut short though when Steve came bursting out of his room and ran straight towards the fiery dog Pokemon.
> 
> Arcanine, seeing that whatever they had attempted had clearly gone wrong, stepped towards Steve to stop him, ready to comfort and welcome his long lost friend. But Steve, only remembering Growlithe, yelled at him to get out of his way and barreled past him. Arcanine stopped and could only stare at Steve’s disappearing back in shock at the dismissal.
> 
> Steve eventually came back, having been retrieved by Fury and told what exactly happened, and that the giant dog he had ran past was actually his old Growlithe. Steve apologized profusely to Arcanine, his heart slowly breaking over the knowledge that he had missed so much of his beloved friend’s life. Arcanine could not have cared less though and simply sank into Steve’s hug, content in the fact that they were together again.

[ ](http://imgur.com/AB0eN)


	17. chance meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce’s brief encounter with Mew which only the Hulk has any recollection of.

[ ](http://imgur.com/dTkfJ)


	18. new robo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly more Pokevengers! Suddenly got thinking about it again when that weird explosion of it getting reposted everywhere happened.
> 
> So here’s Tony who’s built a body for Rotom. :D His sidekick in battle!

[](http://imgur.com/FFrfv)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Long Time, No See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499821) by [Nyxelestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia)
  * [A Day in the Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713544) by [pagen_godess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess)
  * [Here for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733964) by [pagen_godess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess)




End file.
